Rhaenyra Hightower
Lady Rhaenyra Hightower, also known as the Candle of the South, is a member of House Hightower and a POV character in A Clash of Kings, A Storm of Swords ''and ''A Dance with Dragons. ''She is the only daughter of Baelor Hightower and Rhonda Rowan of Oldtown, and is commonly called ''the Candle of the South. ''She is the granddaughter of Lord Leyton Hightower, the current Lord of the Hightower. She was the polygamous lover of Prince Oberyn Martell before his death in trial-by-combat. Personality and Appearance Taking largely after her mother, Rhaenyra is young and strikingly beautiful. She has long, lustrous and curly silvery-blonde hair, remarked by Catelyn Stark to be '''the colour of fine, fresh straw in the summer sun' which flanks her full breasts and trails long down her back. Her eyes are by far her most extraordinary feature, as they are a very haunting shade of purple. Brienne of Tarth remembers them as being wonderful pools of violet. She is considered second only to Margaery as the most beautiful woman in the Reach, surpassing her aunt the Mad Maid. She is slim and has a womanly figure, with an aquiline nose, good hips, full lips and long eyelashes - her breasts are reportedly larger than Margaery's, which even Sansa recognises. It is believed by many, including Catelyn Stark, that in the wrong light she could look like a Targaryen, since in moonlight her straw-blonde hair looks almost silvery-gold. Ned Stark believes that her eyes are hauntingly similar to Ashara Dayne's. She is noted to have an incredible sense of style, often wearing wondrous colours on special occasions - at Renly's camp, she wears a fine green hood and cloak over a deep white dress. At the wedding of Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister, she wears a sleeveless grey bodice that is studded with red stones, with a flowing white dress, and wears red trails of fabric that is fastened to her wrists with golden bangs. At the Purple Wedding, she wears a wonderful dark indigo bodice studded with blue gems, a violet dress and sleeves of deep cobalt - this dress in particular brings out the colour in her eyes. At home, she dresses rather plainly, but still looks quite beautiful. She does not believe herself to be pretty, thinking that Margaery is the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms. Considering the fact that she has been raised in luxury, and in close proximity to the Citadel and the Starry Sept, Rhaenyra is extremely intelligent, eloquent and sophisticated. Her favourite text is The Conquest of Dorne by King Daeron Targaryen, the Young Dragon - while it is believed to be because she enjoys the battles depicted, it is actually because she sees it as the clearest example of history being written by the victor. Her favourite vintage is Arbor gold, and she loves dancing, riding and singing. She can speak almost fluently in High Valyrian and other tongues of the Free Cities, and is familiar with the faiths of both the Drowned God, the Many-Faced God, the Seven and the Old Gods, though the latter to a lesser extent. She is a master of finances and calculations, as well as possessing a powerful memory - she can recite several texts off by heart, including The Lives of Four Kings ''by Grand Maester Kaeth. History Rhaenyra was born in 282 AC, in the early days of the War of the Usurper, to Baelor Hightower and Rhonda Rowan. Her conception is known vividly to her - Baelor was summoned by Mace Tyrell to the battlefields of the war when Robert Baratheon rose up against King Aerys II Targaryen. Before he left, Baelor was seduced and bedded by his wife. While Baelor was fighting battles with the Tyrells against Robert Baratheon, Rhaenyra was violently brought into the world. She was named Rhaenyra, after Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen, who fought the Dance of the Dragons - Rhonda declared that her daughter would live like a queen if the gods were just. From infancy, Rhaenyra was precocious and impressive in her own right. She learned to read and write much quicker than other children who accompanied her. She was raised under the impression that she would become the Lady of Hightower one day, but it was often believed that her enigmatic grandfather Leyton Hightower had other plans entirely for his granddaughter. When Rhaenyra was four, another child was born to Rhonda, but it lasted a day and a half before perishing from a chill. Thus, Rhaenyra was raised an only child, and up until she was sent to Highgarden under the orders of Lord Hightower, she did not involve herself much in the playtime of other children, some of whom considered her a recluse. Septas were awed by her, maesters were intrigued by her, and even the septons of the Starry Sept were impressed by her devotion to the Faith. When she was six years old, she was sent to Highgarden to be fostered by Lord Mace Tyrell. There, she became close friends with young Margaery Tyrell, who remained her best friend in the years to come. After many sleepless nights in Highgarden, Margaery finally begged her friend to tell her why she had been sent to be fostered - it was crystal clear that it wasn't for political reasons, as they were cousins. Rhaenyra told Margaery, and has never told anyone since, that the day before she was sent, she sneaked into her grandfather's solar and looked into the glass candle there. Leyton, who found her entranced by whatever she was seeing in the candle, sent her away and told her to never speak of ''what she saw in the candle - Rhaenyra was not exempt from telling her that she had seen something there, though. Margaery taught her to sing, dance, play musical instruments and ride. She swooned over her cousin Loras Tyrell, who was kind to her, and danced with him during a ball at Highgarden. When she was twelve, she was introduced to Samwell Tarly, but the boy was so scared of her he couldn't speak to her - thus, her father was unable to properly forge a marriage to her in that regard. When she was thirteen years old, she travelled to Bitterbridge and Ashford, the Crag and the Arbor with her father searching for a husband for Rhaenyra. Rhaenyra fought off Ronnet Connington when it was suggested that they married, because she had befriended Brienne of Tarth and had heard how cruelly he had treated her. This caused complications with House Connington and Rhaenyra has rarely visited the Stormlands since. In 294 AC, she was introduced to Prince Joffrey Baratheon, and it was suggested that they were to be married. Joffrey was charming and handsome as any prince she could hope for, but Robert curtly refused the marriage, lying that he had other plans for Joffrey. On the way home, Rhaenyra deduced that there was still bitterness for Robert towards the Hightowers and the part that Ser Gerold the White Bull played in the abduction of Lyanna Stark. Baelor sent her to Braavos to marry the Sealord of Braavos' son, but the boy was cruel and vain and didn't appeal to her at all. Rhaenyra's brilliance was best recognised by her father and mother, and less by anyone else. She was fiercely intelligent and could speak High Valyrian, the first in her current family to do so. Baelor allowed her a place on his councils at Oldtown, and put her in charge of the finances of House Hightower, where she absolutely flourished. She managed to secure a debt to the Iron Bank, and even loaned money to the Iron Throne, resulting in over one million being owed to House Hightower by the crown. She met Petyr Baelish one day when he came to appeal to Lord Leyton to slacken this debt. She proved resolute and implacable in her refusal to forget the debt, and when Littlefinger returned unsuccessful, Robert Baratheon laughed so hard that he almost choked, stating Littlefinger has been bested by a little girl. How is that possible?, and thus hundreds of lords laughed at Petyr. She became known as the Candle of the South for the way she surpassed all opponents in finance, becoming one of the fiercest negotiators in the Reach before she was sixteen. When news spread of her amazing beauty, Rhaenyra received even more suitors, including hedge knights and landed lords and even Myrish sellswords, but her father and grandfather opposed most of them. She longed for a husband, but this longing eventually subsided. She had a long-lasting crush on Ser Emmon Cuy, whom she calls 'my golden knight'.'' When Emmon was a young man, he wore her favour in a melee at Horn Hill and defeated Loras Tyrell, though it is often noted that Loras had allowed himself to lose so that Rhaenyra was not saddened. He does note years later that Emmon was a fierce warrior, but that he didn't love Rhaenyra. Emmon would wear her favour in six future tourneys - in the tourney of Goldengrove, where he defeated all opponents in a melee within three tilts; at Cider' Hall, where he unseated Ser Barristan Selmy and Renly Baratheon, before being conceded the victory after breaking five lances against Robar Royce; at Silverhill, where he took a hit during a tense joust against Baelor Hightower, to whom he conceded the victory; at Longtable, where he won the joust and melee, the latter against Sandor Clegane; at Highgarden, where he unseated Jaime Lannister, Loras Tyrell, Vardis Egen and Edmure Tully; finally, at the tourney of Oldtown, where he narrowly lost to Baelor Hightower. In all of these, Rhaenyra was the fiercest spectator to the jousts. According to Maester Tybolt, who was her constant companion at home, Rhaenyra was enamoured with a sellsword named Ser Triston of the Prince's Pass, a Dornishman of great repute. When he danced with her at Bitterbridge, she imagined the two of them kissing, but he died of a fever before anything could come of the romance. Rhaenyra still dreams of that night when they danced, claiming that they had dominated the hall with their exuberance and interplay as dancers. In the series A Game of Thrones Rhaenyra is mentioned to be one of the most beautiful daughters that House Hightower ever produced by Robert Baratheon, but that is all he dares say about her, for he is still quite bitter about the Hightowers. Eddard notices how the White Bull's ghost still torments the Red Keep, even though he is remembered really fondly in all other kingdoms of Westeros. When Renly shows Ned Stark a vivid image of Margaery, he also shows him a similar image of Rhaenyra - the name strikes two chords with Ned, the first being that Rhaenyra is not an especially popular name, considering the namesake is Rhaenyra Targaryen the Realm's Delight; the second being that the first thought that comes into his head when he sees her is that she has '''Ashara's eyes. When Robert Baratheon dies in a hunting accident, influenced by his wife Queen Cersei Lannister, Renly flees the capital and calls the banners of Mace Tyrell. It is reported that House Hightower has agreed to treat with him. A Clash of Kings Rhaenyra is praying in the Starry Sept to the Maid for a husband, when she is visited by Maester Tybolt, who explains to her that she has been summoned to Hightower. She takes a boat to Battle Isle, where she makes lively conversation with Ser Emmon Cuy, who she notices to be wearing bright yellow armour. When she goes up the Hightower, she finds that her father is holding court with Lord Renly Baratheon, who has declared himself a claimant to the Iron Throne in recognition of Robert's death. He has called Mace Tyrell to his side, and Mace has called the banners of the Reach to him. House Hightower being one of the most powerful houses in the Reach, the Hightower is one of the first places visited to accept fealty for Renly. Rhaenyra, who has never met Renly, finds him to be jovial and likeable, but she is endlessly sceptical of his plans, considering the fact that he is the youngest Baratheon, and fifth in line as of Joffrey's coronation. When Renly proposes that they take King's Landing en masse, Rhaenyra asks how Renly has any claim to the Iron Throne, and learns that Stannis, in an almost ironic act of aid, reveals Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella to be bastards born of incest between Cersei and Ser Jaime Lannister, and thus having no rightful claim to the Iron Throne. Rhaenyra remains sceptical, if very much surprised by the revelation, as this makes Stannis the true king, but she knows full well that she ought not to say this in front of Renly, who clearly believes himself to be the better king than his elder brother. Throughout the conversation, Rhaenyra takes the measure of Renly, noticing that he is clever, courteous and charming, but is unconvinced of his experience or savvy as a commander - something which Stannis has in spades, and which would be required if they are to take on the might of Casterly Rock and the Iron Throne. She tolerates the discussion that transpires between Baelor and Renly, until he leaves, at which point she voices her doubts about him being the true king of Westeros. Baelor acknowledges her complaints, but tells her that they are allying with Renly purely out of circumstance, considering that House Hightower is arguably the most powerful of all the Tyrells' vassals, and therefore would show their loyalty to the Tyrells through allying with Renly. Rhaenyra is implored to speak personally and privately with Renly in order to be convinced of his competency as a king, and when she goes down to treat with him she encounters Emmon Cuy, Robar Royce and Loras Tyrell, who have become members of his Rainbow Guard. She asks to see Renly in private, and Renly grants her this audience. After sharing a casket of Arbor wine with her, which he claims to have learned is her favourite from Margaery, Renly understands her scepticism, but declares that he plans to marry her to one of his bannermen once he becomes the king and crushes Joffrey in battle. He also introduces Brienne of Tarth, who is the representative of her father. Since Brienne is one of her old friends, Renly asks Brienne to appeal to her. Brienne is clearly enamoured with Renly, which Rhaenyra has the grace not to point out, but she remains sceptical. Renly promises to marry her to the most beautiful man in the realm if she supports him, and Rhaenyra takes him to his word, even though she knows that the most beautiful man in the realm is her cousin and a member of the Rainbow Guard. Returning, Rhaenyra is instructed by her father and grandfather to go with Renly to Bitterbridge, and whenever else he may go, and report back to them. They also reveal their plans to marry Rhaenyra to Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne, who has written a kind letter of proposal to her. This amazes Rhaenyra, because the Reach and Dorne have maintained centuries of bad blood, but perceives it as being an attempt to unite the realm against a usurping king. At Brightwater Keep, Emmon Cuy wears her favour during a grand tourney, in which he spectacularly defeats Robar Royce, only to be defeated by Loras Tyrell after a heated duel. Afterwards, Rhaenyra encourages Brienne to enter the tourney, since she is the best warrior there, and tells her that Loras will not expect any cunning from an opponent. She does not compete until Bitterbridge. She appears at Bitterbridge when they receive Catelyn Stark, who represents her son Robb Stark, the King in the North and son of Eddard Stark. When Catelyn sees Rhaenyra, she sees a willowy young girl cheering on Brienne of Tarth, wearing a green hooded cloak over a fine white dress. When she gets closer to Rhaenyra, she is startled by her eyes and mistakes her for a Targaryen, until she is introduced properly to Rhaenyra. When Brienne defeats Loras Tyrell, Rhaenyra is the loudest supporting voice for Brienne's triumph. When Renly receives Catelyn personally, he lists Rhaenyra's grandfather as one of his most zealous supporters, which Catelyn doubts considering that Leyton Hightower would be too shrewd to declare for a young pretender to the Iron Throne. Rhaenyra flirts with Emmon Cuy later on and learns from him that Stannis has summoned a shadowbinder from Asshai and crowned himself king also, meaning that there are now four kings in Westeros, three of whom vying for the Iron Throne. While at Bitterbridge, Rhaenyra speaks frequently with Catelyn, who is surprised at how intelligent she is - Rhaenyra voices her personal opinion that Renly may have won over the lords of the Reach and Stormlands, he would have to rely dominantly on the savvy of other lords with actual battle experience (Leyton Hightower and Randyll Tarly among them), whereas Stannis is a hardened commander from Robert's Rebellion and the Greyjoy Rebellion. Renly's charisma is his greatest weapon, as he is rumoured also to love men over women. Catelyn is also intrigued when Rhaenyra, who was a proposed bride for Renly beforehand, would desire to be a Visenya of Renly's rule - he would have married her for her power than her beauty and his love of her. Catelyn does not fail tonotice how Rhaenyra treats Brienne kindly, considering how they are opposite ends of a spectrum. The plans of moving on King's Landing are thwarted briefly when news arrives that Stannis has besieged Storm's End and claimed it as his own. Rhaenyra travels with Brienne to the Stormlands, and throughout the journey Rhaenyra remembers how she and Brienne would play together as children, and how Brienne was always greater than her in size, even as toddlers. When they reach Storm's End, Rhaenyra invites Ser Loras to her tent, but he refuses her as he is attending to the king. Rhaenyra is present at the parley between the two brothers and remains completely silent, despite being alluded to unfavourably by Stannis. After the parley ends in disaster with the brothers declaring war on each other despite having a mutual enemy in the Lannisters and the bastard king Joffrey, Rhaenyra returns to her tent. In a nightmare, Rhaenyra remembers the glass candle for the first time in a year and is awoken by an eruption of chaos among Renly's bannermen - it is learned that Renly was murdered by Brienne of Tarth. With Renly dead, Rhaenyra flees with most of her guards, except for the preoccupied Emmon Cuy. During a traumatically violent ride home during a thunderstorm, Rhaenyra is pursued by rogue members of Renly's camp who have been commanded to hunt after her by Stannis Baratheon. Her guards fight off the attackers in a bloody skirmish, but Rhaenyra is unhorsed and injured by the fall. She takes up a sword and defends herself from the one remaining assailant. She eventually kills him by sawing his throat to the bone when he tries to strangle her. Exhausted, bleeding from her legs and brutally dazed, Rhaenyra continues to ride her horse over to Longtable, where she collapses after an exhaustingly long argument with the castellan. Lord Orton Merryweather of Longtable allows her into his castle, and incites guest right with a gift of bread and salt, putting her under his protection. While her dead protectors are buried, she sleeps and wakes up a day later, being tended to by Lady Taena of Myr, who makes lively conversation with her. When invited to breakfast, Rhaenyra explains that Renly is dead, and learns that Mace Tyrell has dipped his swords at Highgarden. When she tries to send a raven home, she receives one from her grandfather, who names her mission a success, since measures have been taken to secure Hightower's survival. While recuperating from her flight, Rhaenyra makes a friend of Taena, who is surprised to learn that she is inexperienced in the arts of love. That night, after a lengthy dinner and even a series of songs from the minstrels at Longtable, Taena enters Rhaenyra's bed ant teaches her how to match a man in bed, remarking that her beauty is a weapon she ought not to take lightly, and that men who dominate tourney grounds are defenceless to a naked beauty. Rhaenyra accepts these lessons, but is intimidated by Taena's beauty. Eventually, she leaves Longtable with a retinue from Lord Orton. She reaches Hightower after several days of riding, at which point her father is being armed and ready for war and Rhaenyra is instructed to go straight up to the top of the tower where her grandfather is waiting for her. Leyton Hightower does not greet his granddaughter, but instead he grills her about what happened. In light of how the tables have turned, House Hightower remains loyal to the Tyrells. He tells her that her betrothal to Prince Oberyn continues, albeit shakily, as it remains to be seen whether or not the Iron Throne will see the Reach as an ally. When Rhaenyra explains her opinion that Stannis would crush the Iron Throne at Blackwater Bay, Leyton mysteriously announces the contrary, as they are going to assail the Dragonstone fleet before it reaches the Red Keep. At the Battle of Blackwater Bay, the Tyrells and Tywin Lannister overcome Stannis Baratheon just before he breaches the city. A council is held at Oldtown, where Baelor, Garth and several others plan on vying for Stannis, before Rhaenyra recalls how Stannis sent men to kill her, declaring that Hightower pride declares otherwise. She fiercely reminds them that House Hightower cannot afford neutrality any longer, and that they are the second-strongest house in the Reach, therefore the best course of action would be to go to King's Landing and get the measure of Joffrey. She persuades her father to side with her on the basis that declaring for Stannis would mean declaring against House Tyrell, before cowing other lords with the suggestion that Stannis murdered Renly - it isn't possible for Brienne to have done it from her infatuation with the king. Her suggestions win over the council, and she travels the next day for the capital to King's Landing. Varys reports on the proposed betrothal to Oberyn Martell from Rhaenyra, and Tywin remarks that if the Hightowers marry with Dorne then they could be faced with a war from the whole south of Westeros if the marriage to Margaery does not go as planned. A Storm of Swords Rhaenyra arrives at Grassy Vale after a week's ride from Hightower. After recovering their horses from the journey, they continue on to King's Landing. When they reach King's Landing, they are met by a retinue of Garlan Tyrell, the newly appointed Lord of Brightwater Keep. When Garlan allows them past, they are greeted coldly by the gold cloaks of King's Landing. While preparing their chambers in Maegor's Holdfast, Rhaenyra is summoned to the Tower of the Hand to have an audience with the Hand of the King, Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock. With chambers high in the Holdfast, Rhaenyra recognises that they are very close to the chambers that Margaery has taken before her coronation. When she goes to meet the Hand, Tywin allows her to maintain the presence of her maester Tybolt, but nobody else. During the meeting, Tywin presses her with the information that she was seen at Renly's camp and fled after he died - Rhaenyra, who was anticipating this, reveals how Stannis sent men to assassinate her, and therefore he is no king of hers. Tywin does not appear satisfied with this and cites his knowledge that she was to be married to Prince Oberyn Martell, and that this betrothal presents a major advantage to the crown - it brings Dorne into the fold, and connects the kingdom with an already powerful alliance of House Tyrell to the Iron Throne. Tywin Lannister proceeds to ask her about her acquaintances with other lords and knights, including Emmon Cuy. She asks if Emmon Cuy is present, and that he hasn't been brought to Stannis' cause. Tywin shatters her hopes with the news that the knight is dead, and that Loras Tyrell killed him after Renly's death. Rhaenyra takes this badly, but knows that Tywin is getting the measure of her in the process and waiting for her reaction. She asks how Renly was supposed to have died, and Tywin gives her conflicting reports that either he was killed via sorcery, or by a woman named Brienne of Tarth, the latter rumour having already been denied by Rhaenyra. Rhaenyra asks if there is any other way in which she can serve the crown, and Tywin asks her to keep a very close eye on the future queen and the denied princess Sansa Stark. Rhaenyra corrects him that she meant if there was anything she can do on behalf of House Hightower. Rhaenyra becomes accustomed slowly to life at court, making a strong friend of Ser Addam Marbrand, but she makes a point of avoiding Loras, who murdered her friend. She slowly approaches Sansa Stark, and is stunned to find that she is more withdrawn and aloof than her mother, but is not totally surprised as she has been deeply traumatised by her father's death. Sansa enjoys her company as much as she does Margaery, but armours herself against the girl when she tries to talk about Catelyn. Rhaenyra is not at all convinced by Sansa's courtesies and knows that she is terrified in the capital, and that she is falling back on the courtesies her mother taught her. During a meeting between Sansa, Margaery and her fearsome grandmother Olenna Tyrell, Sansa spies Rhaenyra and catches her eye - she acknowledges that Rhaenyra has a beautiful smile. After a lengthy discussion, Margaery arranges an audience between Rhaenyra and Tommen, who is enchanted by the two girls who pretend to dote on him. Rhaenyra, who behaves in a very sisterly manner towards the young prince, learns that Joffrey is a madman and has bullied, abused and even threatened violence against Tommen throughout his life. With this information, Rhaenyra and Margaery both agree that Joffrey is a monster, and that he will be a dangerous king for Margaery to marry. Margaery implores Rhaenyra to speak with Loras, who wants to apologise for Emmon's death. When Rhaenyra does try and speak with Loras, all she can see is a white knight battling a yellow one and cutting off his head with a savage blow. She maintains her aloofness towards him, and tries harder to befriend others at court. She has several conversations with Varys, who presents her with a gift of a fine dagger, which she promises to keep on her person always. She is approached by a gold cloak named Garin Thorne, who one night tries to steal into her chambers and claim her maidenhead for himself. After a frenzied struggle, Rhaenyra arms herself with the dagger Varys gave her and threatens to geld him if he ever tries to take her for himself again. Garin, never expecting such fire from a woman, flees, and both Tyrion, Sansa and later Jaime notice that Garin, known as Garin Girlbait among his fellow watchmen, hasn't touched a woman since. Rhaenyra notices that Varys knew Garin desired her, and had given the dagger both as a gift, a show of friendship, and a warning that he knows everything about potentially everyone. Rhaenyra finally meets the king at last, dining with him and Queen Cersei when Margaery invites them to dinner one night. Joffrey behaves rather cruelly throughout the meeting, mocking Rhaenyra's aspirations to marry the Red Viper, who lay with both men and women, and even accusing her of trying to be like his future bride Margaery. Cersei proves even crueller in her own way, stating that House Hightower is as old as the hills and seas and hasn't risen as high as it should in over a hundred years, before referring to Rhaenyra's father as Baelor Breakwind. Rhaenyra smiles at these slights and retorts with a remark about how, at least when Tywin Lannister breaks wind, if he follows through then the lions are a little richer. This makes Joffrey laugh so hard he almost chokes on his wine, but Cersei is stunned into silence. Margaery picks up the conversation with the news that, if the Red Viper is married to Rhaenyra, then they will have united three kingdoms that have always had a difficult relationship with one another, since Dorne hates the Lannisters, and the Tyrells hate Dorne, and the Tyrells and Lannisters and ''Hightowers have been financial rivals for generations. Cersei states that House Lannister has no rival, and Rhaenyra agrees with her, but states that it still has enough enemies that it needs good allies. This, at least, Cersei agrees with. When Petyr Baelish tries to convince Rhaenyra into allowing more lenience to the crown's debts, as they cannot be paid in full what with the monstrous expenses of the upcoming royal wedding. Rhaenyra and Littlefinger negotiate extensively over the finances that are owed to Hightower, but Rhaenyra proves implacable for the second time against Baelish, and when Littlefinger brings this news to the small council, Cersei openly suggests that they have her removed from the city, but Tyrion is quick to point out that there are terrible downsides to this plan, namely that they could risk grievously harming the alliance with the Tyrells, which Cersei proves dismissive of. In private, Rhaenyra increases the debts owed to the crown by organising the trade of spices and wines to King's Landing from Hightower, which Littlefinger notices is her challenging them to try and confront her again. When faced with her actions, Mace Tyrell defends her, but is alarmed when Rhaenyra overrules him and recommends that they pay their debts quickly, which the crown will be unable to do in order to give the spectacle that the smallfolk desire. Rhaenyra is present at the wedding of Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister, dressing spectacularly for the occasion. Throughout the wedding, Rhaenyra dances with Tywin Lannister, Tommen Baratheon, Orton Merryweather, Joffrey Baratheon, Addam Marbrand and finally Loras Tyrell. It is noted that she dances very exuberantly, almost as naturally as a sparrow flies. She shares kind words with Sansa, until Tyrion dismisses her, stating that he will want to speak to her soon enough after the wedding is over. Rhaenyra drinks extensively with Mace Tyrell, during which she learns that he aspires to be more than just the master of ships, and wants to be Hand of the King after Tywin. Rhaenyra warns him against repeating this, on account of how dangerous Tywin is, and how her jape against the Hand was received earlier on. She reacts in silence when Tyrion is forced to take Sansa away and bed her. Afterwards, Rheanyra receives a raven from Dorne from Prince Doran Martell, who cites his memory of her great uncle Ser Gerold, and tells her that Prince Oberyn is coming to King's Landing. That night, Rhaenyra fantasises about her life with Prince Oberyn, but knowing that the Tyrells will not take kindly to Oberyn's presence at all, she decides to tread carefully around him. When Oberyn finally arrives at King's Landing with his paramour Ellaria Sand, she is surprised, not knowing he had a mistress at the time. Oberyn is charming and fiery, and she grows to like him, especially after he shares a cup of wine with her. that night, after drinking, Oberyn asks her if she wants to marry him, and she says she would rather marry him than a gold cloak. Sensing a trap, she gets Oberyn drunk, and learns that he is not there to marry her, though this was an alternative motivation of theirs, but for a much darker purpose than this. She doesn't get any further, as she is distracted by Ellaria Sand, who proposes that they take her to bed. Oberyn obliges, and initially Rhaenyra fears him, but when the two of them make love he is much kinder than expected, and deeply excites her. Afterwards, she narrowly remembers that Ellaria was there too, and that the three of them engaged in the act. Later on, she and Oberyn talk and he promises that he will be kind to her if they make it out of King's Landing. He repeatedly receives ravens from Sunspear, and Rhaenyra reads them, learning that he is here for Joffrey. She thinks that she ought to bring them to the small council, but refuses because she knows that it would be more intellectually stimulating to see events play out. Oberyn realises she has read them, and assures her that she does not intend to so much as touch Margaery, for she is more of a rose than a lion, regardless of what mane is painted on her by her father. Oberyn brings her a pre-wedding gift, a beautiful dress of dark indigo, along with other shades of blue and purple that bring out her hair and eyes in the most wonderful way. Rhaenyra wears this dress at the beginning of the Purple Wedding, and presents the king with a crimson suit of armour for his own, which matches Joffrey's own measurements. As if to match Rhaenyra's gift, Joffrey is gifted with a Valyrian steel sword named Widow's Wail, which Joffrey uses to destroy Tyrion's gift of a book called the ''Lives of Four Kings. Rhaenyra later recalls that she feels like breaking Joffrey's arm for what he did to a book she deeply enjoys. While at the wedding, Rhaenyra is serenely entertained when a pyromancer blows a flame in the shape of a great tower, and even composes a song she calls The Lion's Call, which references Jaime, Tyrion, Cersei and Tywin, but not Joffrey, though Joffrey drunkenly doesn't notice, and even cruelly insults her voice, stating that his father's dying gasp was more melodious than her singing. Tyrion sees Oberyn fume at this. Eventually, Joffrey is poisoned at the apex of his wedding, and Rhaenyra is not at any point seen during the chaos that follows as a result of his death. When Rhaenyra resurfaces, she is revealed to be screaming for the gold cloaks, apparently convinced that they can save him. The truth of the matter is that she is bringing them all in so that nobody can stop her attendees from making duplicates of the letters sent to Oberyn from his brother at Sunspear. When the chaos clears, Rhaenyra confronts Oberyn in the belief that he, a man renowned for dabbling in poisons, killed Joffrey, the grandson of a man who put his sister and in-laws to the sword. Oberyn coolly, if nonchalantly, rejects the suggestion that he killed joffrey and declares himself one of the three judges residing. Rhaenyra has an audience with her father Baelor, who reports stirrings in the Iron Islands. He also reveals his rejection of an invite to judge the trial of Tyrion Lannister, who apparently killed the king. Rhaenyra makes several visits to comfort Tommen and Margaery in the coming days, and learns that Tommen was offered as a ward in Oldtown, to be raised by her. Before the trial, she meets with Loras Tyrell, who reveals that he now knows that Brienne did not kill her beloved Renly. Realising Brienne is in the capital, she visits, and briefly reunites with the Maid of Tarth, solidifying her as innocent of Renly Baratheon's murder. She sends a raven to Oldtown, to her grandfather, stating that she plans on going to Sunspear after the trial to meet the Prince of Dorne, cryptically hinting at plans between them. In secret, Oberyn and Rhaenyra have allied themselves in the plan to discredit Tywin Lannister. Rhaenyra learns that Gregor Clegane has returned to King's Landing, incensing the Red Viper, who suspects that he will be made Tyrion's murderer. During the destructive trial of the Imp, Rhaenyra is not called as a witness, feigning catatonia during the wedding and therefore diminishing herself as a valuable perspective for Cersei's plans. She attends the wedding in identical colours to Oberyn, except for her purple bodice, announcing outright the plans for her to wed Oberyn. At the height of the trial, Tyrion demands a trial by combat, and Oberyn surprises everyone by becoming his champion. Oberyn returns to Rhaenyra's bed that night and declares that he intends to fight the Mountain, finally managing to avenge his sister, niece and nephew. Rhaenyra protests, believing that Gregor Clegane is too fierce and strong to beat him, but Oberyn relents. After a lengthy debate on the matter, Oberyn manages to seduce her and they have sex again. When Rhaenyra awakens, he has already left to prepare for the trial. She goes with Ellaria Sand to watch the duel, and witnesses the conversation between him and Tyrion. When the Mountain arrives, Oberyn engages in a ferocious duel with him, and eventually he is brutally killed by his opponent. Rhaenyra has nightmares about the trial by combat, and envisions Oberyn's death throughout. She then begins to realise that Oberyn has put a child in her, and that the child will be a bastard because the two of them were never married. Horrified and afraid, Rhaenyra begs Ellaria Sand to take her to Dorne with her, but Ellaria, in a black despair over her lover's death, refuses. Rhaenyra sets about ensuring her own safety by pretending to drink moon tea in front of witnesses, and later she begins to feign a drinking problem to give an excuse for her increasing weight. As a result, both Jaime, Cersei and even Tywin begin to believe she is mad with grief, even though she did not get to know Oberyn. Motivated by the death of the Red Viper, Rhaenyra sends a raven to Hightower, detailing what has happened. Her father implores her against sending any more ravens about Oberyn, which incenses her. Seeing Tywin Lannister as the aggressor of the trial, Rhaenyra poisons a goblet of wine that is brought to him, knowing that Tywin's death will destabilise House Lannister completely, what with Jaime being Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Cersei being a selfish fool, Tyrion being sentenced to die and Tommen being a young bastard king. However, when Tyrion Lannister is released by Ser Jaime, he kills Tywin, stealing Rhaenyra's revenge unknowingly for himself. A Feast for Crows TBA A Dance with Dragons TBA Quotes by Rhaenyra Quotes about Rhaenyra Trivia * Rhaenyra is named after Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen, popularly known as the Realm's Delight and daughter of King Viserys I Targaryen and Queen Aemma Arryn. ** Rhaenyra is similar to her namesake in that both women were beloved of their fathers and served on their council since a young age. ** Rhaenyra's name is meant as ironic, since Alicent Hightower, the king's second wife, was the nemesis of the Realm's Delight. Category:Cossack09 Category:Female Category:Characters from the Reach Category:Ladies Category:House Hightower Category:POV character Category:Fanon Characters Category:Noblewoman Category:Noblewomen